Pokemon Learning League Self-Determination
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, the gang arrive in Hearthome City and find out that there's a special Pokemon Trainers' Club Tournament happening in the area, so they decide to sign up. How well will they do in it? Read for yourself and find out.


Pokemon Learning League

Self-Determination (Part 1)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Serena and Clemont arriving in Hearthome City on a clear, blue afternoon with not a single cloud in the sky and no wind. The city is enveloped in a calm & pleasant atmosphere. Clemont turns over to the audience and casually speak to them.)_

Clemont _(casually)_ : Oh, hello there guys.

Ash _(casually)_ : Hey, how's it going?

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika.

Iris _(casually)_ : Hi.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Serena _(casually)_ : Hey.

Cilan _(casually)_ : Hello.

 _(They go on down the streets. As they do, they see trainers with their Pokemon doing various activities, from training, working on some Contest moves & giving them Poffins or just relaxing & enjoying themselves. The gang takes notice of two trainers, Chrissy and Lorraine, in the midst of some intense training with their Boldore and Bronzong, respectively. Chrissy has blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and is wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans shorts and flats. Lorraine has red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a grass green shirt, brown pants and sneakers.)_

Ash: Those guys are really training hard there.

Iris: Yeah. I wonder what for?

 _(They go over to them just as they finish up their training.)_

Ash: Excuse us. That was some intense training you were doing there.

 _(Chrissy wipes some sweat off her forehead.)_

Chrissy: Yeah. We've been at it for quite a while.

Cilan: Ahh, that's great, and what exactly is it for?

Lorraine: It's for a Trainers' Club tournament happening later today.

Ash _(excited)_ : Oh, awesome! Where's it being held?

Lorraine: At a big plateau stadium just north of here.

 _(She points to the direction it's in.)_

Ash: Oh, good. _(He turns over to the others.)_ So, guys. How about we enter it, too?

 _(The others think about it for a few seconds and then nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ash: Okay, then. _(He turns back over to Chrissy & Lorraine.)_ Hope you two do well at the tournament.

Both: Thanks. Same to you.

 _(Now, they start on up the street, heading for the plateau.)_

Serena: So, are these tournaments fun?

Ash: You bet they are. They're like mini Pokemon Leagues, and they'll have different challenges in each. Many tough trainers

Serena _(getting it_ ): Oh, okay.

 _(They continue onward. Now, we dissolve to twenty-three minutes later, where they arrive at the plateau site. We pan out to see the rest of the plateau. It comprises of one big stadium in the center and four different battle fields branching from the corners. Now, they go inside and see the many trainers signing up or getting ready for the tournament.)_

Clemont: This is going to be an interesting tournament.

Ash: You said it. _(He ponders for a brief moment, then he gets an idea.)_ Guys, I'm going to make a call to Prof. Oak.

Clemont: All right, then.

 _(He leaves the group. Moment later, he returns back over to them.)_

Ash: Okay, I'm back.

Iris _(curiously)_ : So, which of your Pokemon did you get?

Ash: Oh, you'll find out soon.

 _(They go up to the registration desk and sign up. Just as they're about to go check out the battle fields, they hear a couple of voices close by.)_

Voice _(O.S., excited)_ : Ready to show everyone here what we've got?

Voice #2 _(O.S.)_ : Oh, yeah!

 _(They look over and see two trainers named Janie and Trevor, talking about what they're doing for the tournament. Janie has short red hair in a bun, emerald green eyes, is around Serena's age, and is wearing a blue gray shirt, sweatpants and flats. Trevor has blonde hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a blue and pink striped shirt, brown shorts and sneakers.)_

Trevor _(honestly & sincerely)_: I hope you do well in the first couple of rounds.

Janie _(appreciatively & sincerely)_: Thanks, and I hope you do, too.

 _(They both hug each other. Now, they take notice of the gang coming over to them.)_

Janie: Um, yes? Can we help you?

Ash: Hey, there. I'm Ash, this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Serena: I'm Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: My name's Clemont.

Cilan: And I'm Cilan.

Trevor: Well, it's nice to meet you all. My name's Trevor.

Janie: And I'm Janie.

Cilan: So, where are you two from?

Trevor: Oh, we're both from Dendemille Town.

Clemont: I see, and what made you two decide to enter the tournament?

Janie: That's easy: we thought it'd be fun to try it out and see how good the other trainers around here are.

Clemont (getting it): Ah-ha.

Trevor: Yep. How about you?

Ash: Pretty much the same reason as you.

Janie: Ahh, got you there.

: So, what kind of Pokemon do you two specialize in?

Trevor: Well,

 _(They each get take one PokeBall off of their belts and enlarge them.)_

Both: Come on out!

 _(They toss them up into the air and a Nidorino & a Floette emerge from them.) _

Nidorino: Nido.

 _(As they continue chatting, we pan over to see Ada, Diana, Lex, Siara and Quinn coming through the entry way. They go through the lobby and spot Ash and the gang.)_

Lex (calling over): Hey, guys!

 _(The gang stops chatting and turns around to the Mission Guides coming over.)_

Cilan: Hey, there everyone. How are you all doing?

Quinn: Just terrific, thanks.

Iris: Oh, good. So, I take it you've come to enter the tournament, as well.

Ada: That's right, but not all of us. Only Diana & I are going to be entering.

Clemont: Ah-ha, that's nice. _(He turns over to Janie and Trevor.)_ Guys, this is Ada, Lex, Diana, Quinn and Siara.

Trevor & Janie: Hello.

Siara: It's nice to meet you both.

Iris: So, what kind of Pokemon are you going to use?

Diana: Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourselves.

Iris: Ahh, got you. By the way, how are things back on the island?

Siara: Just great. We're helping setting things up for a new game show coming soon.

Ash: That's cool. I'll bet it's going to be challenging.

Lex: Mmm-hmm, it is.

Janie: So, I take it that you've done more than just that.

Lex: Oh, yeah. We've done quite a lot over the years.

Trevor _(curiously)_ : Oh? What else have you been doing?

Siara: Currently I'm working on an android's brain function programs.

Quinn: Diana and I like to make fun animated shorts.

Trevor: Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Diana: Why, thank you, Trevor. Now, how about you two? What are you doing on your journeys?

Trevor: Oh, we're trying to visit every region out there and meet different people & Pokemon.

Siara: Oh, that's very nice.

Trevor & Janie: Thanks.

P.A. _(V.O.)_ : Attention, all participating trainers. Please come over to the stage for an important briefing immediately.

 _(They head over to the stage. They get there and Don George and the city's Officer Jenny walk up over to the podium.)_

Don George & Jenny: Welcome, everybody!

 _(The crowd applauds with excitement.)_

Jenny _(enthusiastically)_ : Are you all excited for this?!

All _(excitedly)_ : YEAH!  
Jenny: Great! Now, before we get things started, you need to know what's going to happen here. Don George, if you will.

Don George: You got it.

 _(He presses a button and a projection screen lowers down. The lights dim and a projector turns on, displaying how the whole tournament's going to be broken down.)_

Don George: It's all very simple: the first round will be comprised of triple battles held on four different battle fields. From there, the second round will be made up of double battles and the final round will be single battles.

 _(As he speaks, the slides change in time to the words.)_

Jenny: That's right. However, if you lose just one battle in any round, you're out of the tournament. Whoever wins through at the end will receive this Trainers' Club Cup.

 _(She presents the trophy sitting atop a pedestal. The projector shuts off and the lights come back on.)_

Both: We wish you all the best of luck! Battle your hardest here today!

 _(They bow to the crowd and then step off the stage.)_

Diana: Well, Janie and Trevor, you two have a plan worked out for the tournament?

Janie: That's right, we do.

Diana: That's good to know. How would you like to know how to build up your determination further?

Trevor: Um, all right, but we have plenty of confidence right now.

Diana: Oh, we can tell, but there are some ways of maintaining and building it up that you probably didn't know about.

Janie _(intrigued)_ : Okay, like what?

Diana: We'll show you.

 _(She takes out the Pokepilot, turns it on, then goes through it and picks out a document talking about how to build on one's self-determination.)_

Diana: To start off, try to define success for yourself. As you probably know, this comes from the desire that you want to succeed, and there are ways that can be maintained, like asking yourself specific questions that'll help clearly define what success means to you, and doing things that make you happy rather than trying to please anyone else.

Janie: Okay, some of that we already knew.

Quinn: That's good, but there's more. Now, you figure out what's your type of determination. For this one, there are two different kinds of determination many people have. The first is uphill determination, where you basically work to accomplish a difficult task in lieu of many tough or large obstacles in order to achieve your goals. Then, there's coasting determination, where instead of going for instant gratification, you focus on going for a bigger goal and long-term gratification.

Ash: All right, that's a pretty good one there.

Diana: Mmm-hmm. Now, another way is to practice your flexibility. What you could do is get out of your comfort zone on certain occasions, change up your normal routine or work on your strategies & goals.

Serena: Okay, that's nice. Now what?

Quinn: Clear out any kind of negative thoughts you might have. This one may be simple, but it's very vital to maintaining one's determination, as that kind of thinking can make any obstacle seem more difficult, so try to analyze your negative thought patterns, or strengthen certain traits that need to be worked on.

Cilan: That's a helpful one. What else?

Diana: A more unique way is to use visualization. Sure, it may seem weird at first, but it can be quite effective. The more you're able to envision yourself achieving your goals, the more likely you're are to succeed at it.

Iris: All right, that one sounds good. Any more tips you have?

Quinn: Yeah, we do. Take some time to re-energize yourself. Yes, this one's very obvious, but it is important to rest up so that you can continue working hard towards your goal.

Trevor: Okay, that's good. Anything else?

Diana: One other way is to always remind yourself why determination is important to you. When you forget why you do something, it gets harder to keep doing it, so if you're confronted by temptation, ask yourself what you will lose by giving into it.

Janie: Those are some pretty good tips there.

Quinn: Well, thank you Janie. So, how about we show you guys something.

Clemont: All right, then.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel, showing six different trainers building up their respective determinations.)_

Diana: So, you guys ready to go?

Ash: Oh, yeah.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Diana: Very well, then. Here, this guy, Ernie, is making his first feature film, and wants to make it as good as it can be. How do you think he can build up his determination?

Clemont: He can visualize how everything could play out.

Quinn: Okay, Clemont. Here, this guy, Simon, is a breeder and is interested in creating new breeding techniques. How do you think he can keep that determination going?

Iris: By clearing out any negative thoughts he might have.

Diana: All right, Iris. Now, this girl, Mirabelle, is planning on entering Pokemon showcases and show what her Pokemon can do. How do you think she can maintain her determination?

Ash: She can practice her flexibility.

Diana: All right, then Ash. You guys did well there.

Cilan: Thanks, you guys.

Diana: No problem.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Ash: By the way, guys, what kind of strategies do you use?

Janie: Well, I like to shuffle between combination attacks and single attacks on certain ones.

Trevor: Yeah, and I mostly like to improvise them each time.

Ash _(understanding)_ : Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Jenny _(over P.A.)_ : Attention, all trainers. The picks for all first round battles have now been selected.

Ash: Yeah! Let's go see who we're up against.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They go over to an area with some large monitors and see the opponents they'll be facing in the first rounds and the fields they're set on. Clemont is up against a girl named Shareena on the grass field, Iris is on the water field facing off against a girl named Emma, Cilan's pitted up against a boy named Clyde on the ice field, Serena's on the rock field facing off a girl named Salvia and Ash is on the ice field, pitted against a girl name Helen.)_

Clemont: They all look really tough.

Ash: Yeah, but so are we. Let's give them our all.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Iris: You said it, Ash.

 _(They look over to a countdown clock and it shows that the battles will begin in four and a quarter minutes.)_

Clemont: Not much longer now.

Ash: Yeah. So, guys, what do you say about we do another round of trivia while we wait?

Cilan: Very well, but before we get to it, let's see if the viewers are up for it.

Serena: Okay, then. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then.

 _(Side wipe to the three remaining scenarios.)_

Cilan _(V.O.)_ : Okay, let's get to it. This girl, Luna, is a Pokemon coordinator and wants to become a top coordinator. How do you think she can build up her determination? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ask herself what success means to her. All right.

Serena: _(V.O.)_ : Now, this guy, Lou, is into intense training and wants his team to be the toughest they can be. How do you think he can build up his determination? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ By reminding himself about what he is determined to do. Okay.

Clemont _(V.O.)_ : Lastly, this trainer, Josie, is a rookie Pokemon researcher and likes to look at how some Pokemon are able to learn moves they normally can't learn on their own. How do you think she can keep her determination up? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ By taking a break from it and re-energize herself. Very well, then.

 _(Side wipe back to the gang and Ash casually speaks to the audience.)_

Ash _(casually)_ : Great job there, guys.

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika-chu.

 _(They look over to the clock again and see that two and a quarter minutes have passed.)_

Clemont: It's almost time.

Siara: Okay, we'll be up in the stands. Hope all of you do well.

Others: Thanks.

 _(They depart for the battle fields and stands, respectively. Now, we cross fade to the rock field, where we see Trevor facing off against a girl named Ellie. She has long brunette hair, blue eyes and is wearing an orange-and-grey buttoned shirt, jean shorts and flats.)_

Don George: Okay, let's get things under way with our first battle on the rock field!

Jenny: Trevor and Ellie are very skilled trainers, but only one of them will make it on through. Who's it going to be?

Referee: This battle between Trevor and Ellie will now begin!

 _(He raises the flags.)_

Trevor: Go!

 _(He tosses three Pokeballs up and Floette, a Clefable and a Gothitelle emerge from them.)_

Clefable: Clef-able!

Gothitelle: Gothi!

Ellie: Come on out!

 _(She tosses her three Pokeballs up and a Galvantula, a Porygon-Z and a Flaaffy come out of them.)_

Flaaffy: Flaa-ffy.

Trevor: Gothitelle, use Dark Pulse! Clefable, Fire Punch! Floette, you use Fairy Wind!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy.)_

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(It balls up its fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(It throws it at Galvantula. Now, Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Porygon-Z. Each attack hits and does varying degrees of damage of their respective opponents.)_

Ellie: Use Hidden Power, Psybeam and Brick Break!

 _(Porygon-Z fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its beak at Gothitelle. Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Floette. Flaaffy's hands glow light blue and throws them at Clefable. Each attack lands a hit and does a certain amount of damage to their respective opponent.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula, Cut attack! Flaaffy, you use Take Down! Porygon-Z, use Icy Wind!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Clefable with it, doing some damage to it. Then, Flaaffy charges towards Gothitelle and one of its arms glows white. The tip of Porygon-Z's beak glows light blue and it releases a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Floette.)_

Trevor: Counter with Shock Wave, Energy Ball and Psychic!

 _(Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at the Hidden Power. Then, Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura and is lifted off the ground.)_

Clefable:Cle-fable!

 _(It gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the Icy Wind. The attacks cancel each other and Flaaffy gets flung back and hits the ground, dealing some damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Low Sweep, Zen Headbutt, and Petal Blizzard!

 _(It sweeps its legs at Galvantula's legs and trips it, doing some damage to it. Clefable's forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Porygon-Z. Now, Floette releases multiple heart-shaped white petals at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Quick, dodge them!

 _(They quickly move out of the way of the attacks, narrowly missing them.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula, Cross Poison! Porygon-Z, use Aerial Ace! Flaaffy, Power Gem!

 _(Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette. Now, Galvantula crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up, firing the 'X' at Gothitelle. Then, Porygon-Z's body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Clefable, hitting its weak point and delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Those were some good moves there.

Ellie: Why, thank you.

Trevor: Now, Gothitelle, Psychic! Floette, Fairy Wind! Clefable, Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable lowers its head and its forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Galvantula. Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Porygon-Z becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Porygon-Z slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge them!

 _(They all move out of the path of the attacks, but then Trevor nods his head and Clefable does a small U-turn and goes straight for Galvantula, and Floette redirects its attack. Both hit their respective opponents and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jenny _(impressed & amazed)_: Whoa!

Don George: Yeah, I couldn't have said that better myself, Jenny.

Ellie: Okay, Porygon-Z, Psybeam! Galvantula, Hidden Power! Flaaffy, Take Down!

 _(Flaaffy charges towards Clefable and one of its arms glows white. Then, Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Gothitelle. Now, Porygon-Z fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its beak at Floette. Each attack hits their opponent and does a varying amount of damage to them.)_

Trevor: Okay, Clefable use Fire Punch! Floette, Petal Blizzard! Gothitelle, Dark Pulse!

 _(Clefable balls up its fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame and throws it at Galvantula, hitting its weak point and dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Floette releases multiple heart-shaped white petals at Flaaffy, doing a good amount of damage. Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Porygon-Z, delivering a great amount of damage. It falls to the ground, completely knocked out and exhausted.)_

Referee: Porygon-Z can't continue. Gotheitelle's the winner.

Ellie: You were great, Porygon-Z. Return and rest up.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula use Cut, then Cross Poison! Flaaffy, Brick Break!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Floette with it, doing damage to her. Then, it crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up, firing the 'X' at Clefable, hitting it, doing damage and poisoning it a bit. Then, one of its front legs glows white and slices Clefable with it, doing more damage to it. Now, Flaaffy's hands glow light blue and throws them at Gothitelle. It narrowly avoids one of them, but gets hits with the other, dealing some damage to it.)_

Trevor: All right, Gothitelle, Low Sweep! Clefable, Zen Headbutt! Floette, Energy Ball!

 _(It sweeps its legs at Flaaffy's feet and trips it, doing some damage to it. Clefable's forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Galvantula, hitting and doing damage. Now, Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy. The remaining attacks do a good amount of damage to their opponents.)_

Trevor: Now, use Shock Wave, Fairy Wind and Dark Pulse!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Galvantula. Now, Clefable gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge them and use Hidden Power! Flaaffy, Power Gem, then Take Down!

 _(Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Gothitelle, hitting it and dealing damage. Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette, landing a direct hit and dealing damage to it. Now, it charges towards Clefable and one of its arms glows white. It directly hits Clefable, dealing a great amount of damage to it and knocking it out, while also sustaining some recoil damage. It falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Clefable's unable to battle. Flaaffy's the winner.  
Trevor: Clefable, you did well. Return.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Trevor: Okay, Floette use Energy Ball! Gothitelle, Dark Pulse!

 _(Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy. Now, Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Galvantula.)_

Ellie: Counter with Cross Poison and Power Gem!

 _(Galvantula crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up and fires the 'X' at the Dark Pulse. Now, Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at the Energy Ball. The attacks collide and explode on impact, cancelling each other out.)_

Ellie: Now, do Cut and Take Down!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Gothitelle with it, doing damage to it. Now, Flaaffy charges towards Floette and one of its arms glows white. It directly hits her, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Now, Floette, Fairy Wind! Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Flaaffy slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and fires it at Galvantula, dealing a good amount of damage. Galvantula collapses to the ground.)_

Ellie _(concerned)_ : Galvantula, can you get up?

 _(It struggles to get back up on its legs, but it collapses back to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Galvantula is unable to battle. Floette's the victor.  
 _(Ellie calls Galvantula back to its Pokeball.)_

Ellie: You did well, today, Galvantula. Now, Flaaffy, use Brick Break!

Flaaffy _(toughly)_ : Flaa-ffy!

 _(Its hands glow light blue and throws them at Floette, dealing some damage to her.)_

Ellie: Now, use Take Down!

 _(It charges towards Floette and one of its arms glows white. It directly tackles it, doing more damage to it.)_

Ellie: Now, finish up with Power Gem!

 _(It puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Gothitelle, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Ellie: Nice job.

Flaaffy: Flaaa-ffy.

Trevor: Gothitelle, Dark Pulse! Floette, Energy Ball!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy. Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge!

 _(It narrowly evades the attacks, but Gothitelle redirects its attack and hit Flaaffy, dealing damage to it.)_

Ellie: Now, use Power Gem, then Take Down!

 _(It puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette, doing a great amount of damage to it. Now, it goes charging towards Gothitelle and one of its arms glows white. It directly tackles it, doing more damage to it.)_

Trevor: That was pretty good, but not good enough. Gothitelle, finish this with Psychic!

 _(Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Flaaffy slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it and knocking it out. The aura fades away.)_

Referee: Flaaffy's unable to battle! Gothitelle's the winner, and the victory goes to Trevor!

Ellie: You were amazing out there, Flaaffy. You deserve a good rest

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she walks over to Trevor.)_

Ellie _(complementing)_ : You've raised your Pokemon exceptionally well.

Trevor: Thanks. Same back to you.

Ellie: _(chuckling.)_ Thank you. Well, good luck to you in the next round.

Trevor: All right, then.

 _(They give each other a high-five. Now, a short montage goes on showing Serena and her Pokemon battle with another trainer's Bouffalant, Heliolisk and Lickitung. It ends by fading into the next one, featuring Janie going up against a guy named Wallace. He has short blue hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a yellow shirt, light blue shirts and black sneakers. He has a Croconaw, an Exploud and a Cinccino. Janie has her Nidorino, Gallade and Seismitoad out.)_

Referee: And Begin!

Wallace: Croconaw, Metal Claw! Cinccino, use Shock Wave! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(Croconaw's claws flash white and the turn to iron. Now, it repeatedly slashes Nidorino with both of them, dealing damage to it. Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade, doing some damage to him. Now, Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, dealing serious damage to it.)_

Janie: Don't think we'll be taking it easy. Nidorino, Take Down, then Rock Smash! Seismitoad, Muddy Water and Sludge Wave! Gallade, use Magical Leaf, then go into Charge Beam!

 _(Nidorino's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges towards Cinccino. Now, one of its claws glows red-orange and stabs Cinccino with it, doing more damage to it. A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Exploud, doing damage to it. Then, it releases multiple streams of brown water at Cinccino & Exploud, delivering damage to both of them. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw, doing a good amount of damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together and an orb of blue electricity forms in between them. Then, it fires a massive beam of electricity at Croconaw, delivering even more damage to it.)_

Wallace: Croconaw, Water Gun! Cinccino, Gunk Shot! Exploud, Crunch!

 _(It fires a stream of water from its mouth at Nidorino. Next, Cinccino puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Gallade. Exploud's teeth glow white and goes for Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Dodge and use Poison Jab, Focus Blast and Psycho Cut!

 _(Nidorino's horn glows purple and it jabs Cinccino with it, doing significant damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Croconaw with them, dealing damage to it. Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud, delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Janie: How do you like that?

Wallace: Cinccino, Seed Bomb, then Gunk Shot! Croconaw, Water Gun, then Aqua Tail! Exploud, Rock Tomb and Crunch!

 _(Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Seismitoad, dealing a good amount of damage with each hit. Then, it puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Seismitoad, doing some more damage to it. Next, Croconaw fires a stream of water from its mouth at Nidorino, dealing damage to him. Now, a stream of water spirals around its tail, then it jumps into the air and flips around, hitting Nidorino with it, doing more damage.)_

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Gallade, doing some damage to him. Now, its teeth glow white and bites down Gallade with them, dealing more damage to him and causing him to flinch.)_

Wallace: Great! Now, use Metal Claw, Shock Wave and Rock Tomb again!

 _(Croconaw's claws flash white and the turn to iron. Now, it starts slashing at Seismitoad with them. Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade. Now, Exploud puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Nidorino.)_

Janie: Dodge and use Rock Smash & Sludge Wave!

 _(They narrowly evade the attacks, except Gallade, who gets hit by the Shock Wave. Now, one of Nidorino's claws glows red-orange and stabs Exploud with it, doing damage to it. Next, a big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Croconaw, dealing damage.)_

Siara: Those two have a lot of spunk.

Lex _(agreeing)_ : They sure do, and so do their Pokemon.

Quinn: They also worked hard on some of those combination attacks.

Janie: Nidorino, Poison Jab & Rock Smash! Gallade, Magical Leaf, then Psycho Cut! Seismitoad, Muddy Water and Focus Blast!

 _(Nidorino's horn glows purple and it jabs Cinccino with it, doing significant damage to it. Then, one of its claws glows red-orange and goes for Exploud with it. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw. Then, its forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and aims them at Exploud. Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Cinccino. Then, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw.)_

Wallace: Dodge them quick!

 _(The three swiftly evade the attacks.)_

Wallace: Now, use Water Gun, Shock Wave and Crunch!

 _(It fires a stream of water from its mouth at Gallade. Next, Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Nidorino. Now, Exploud's teeth glow white and bites down on Seismitoad. All the attack hit their marks and do varying amounts of damage to their respective opponents.)_

Janie: Counter with Magical Leaf, Focus Blast and Rock Smash!

 _(Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Cinccino, dealing serious damage to it. Now, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw, hitting it and doing damage. One of Nidorino's claws glows red-orange and stabs Exploud with it, dealing a good amount of damage and weakening its defense.)_

Wallace: Those are some good moves there.

Janie: Well, thank you, Wallace. Same to you.

Wallace: Now, Croconaw, Aqua Tail! Cinccino, use Seed Bomb! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(A stream of water spirals around Croconaw's tail, then it jumps into the air and flips around, hitting Gallade with it and doing damage. Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Seismitoad, doing damage to it. Now, Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and fires a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Nidorino, delivering an immense amount of damage it and Nidorino passes out.)_

Referee: Nidorino's unable to battle! Cinccino wins!

 _(Janie calls Nidorino back to its Pokeball.)_

Janie: Awesome job, Nidorino. You deserve a rest.

 _(She gets into a more confident and determined stance.)_

Janie: Okay. Seismitoad, Muddy Water, then Focus Blast! Gallade, Psycho Cut and Magical Leaf!

 _(Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Exploud, directly hitting it and doing damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw, delivering a good amount of damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Cinccino with them, dealing damage to it. Then,_ _it fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw, delivering serious damage to it, causing it to fall to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Croconaw cannot continue to battle! Gallade's the winner!

Wallace: Return, Croconaw.

Wallace: You were great out there. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Now, Cinccino, Shock Wave, then Gunk Shot! Exploud, Crunch and Extrasensory!

 _(Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade, doing damage to it. Next, it puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Seismitoad, dealing some damage to it. Now, Exploud's teeth glow white and bites down Seismitoad with them, doing damage to it. Next, its eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, hitting its weak point and doing serious damage.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Sludge Wave! Gallade, Psycho Cut!

 _(A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Cinccino, doing damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Exploud with them, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Janie: Good! Now, use Focus Blast! Gallade, Magical Leaf!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves. The leaves encircle the ball of energy and it hits both Cinccino & Exploud, delivering an immense amount of damage.)_

Wallace: Counter with Rock Tomb and Seed Bomb!

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Seismitoad, dealing some damage. Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gallade, landing a direct hit and doing serious damage to it.)_

Wallace: Now, do Shock Wave, Cinccino! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity. Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it. Both attacks combine into one and hits Gallade and Seismitoad, dealing an immense of damage to each of them.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Muddy Water! Gallade, you use Psycho Cut!

 _(Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Exploud, dealing damage to it. Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Cinccino with them, doing a tremendous amount of damage to it. Cinccino falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Cinccino's unable to continue! Gallade wins!

Wallace: Awesome job, Cinccino. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Wallace: Exploud, Rock Tomb & Crunch!

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Seismitoad, hitting it, but only doing a little bit of damage. Now, its teeth glow white and it bites down on Gallade, hitting its weak point & delivering a great amount of damage. Gallade collapses to the ground, exhausted & out of energy.)_

Referee: Gallade's unable to battle! Exploud wins!

Janie: Gallade, you did well. Return.

 _(She calls him back to his Pokeball.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Focus Blast, then Sludge Wave!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud. A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Exploud. The wave encircles the blast.)_

Wallace: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It narrowly evades the attack.)_

Wallace: Now, use Extrasensory!

 _(Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, dealing serious damage to it. Both Pokemon show signs of exhaustion.)_

Wallace: Way to go, Exploud. Crunch, now!

 _(Its teeth glow white and it goes for Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, dodge it and use Muddy Water & Sludge Wave, now!

 _(It narrowly evades the attack. Now, a big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad and then hurls it. Then, it releases multiple streams of brown water. Both attacks fuse together and it hits Exploud, delivering a tremendous amount of damage.)_

Janie: That's good. Now, finish up with Focus Blast!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud, delivering a good amount of damage to it. Exploud struggles to remain standing up, but it collapses to the ground, completely out of energy.)_

Referee: Exploud cannot continue! Seismitoad wins, and the victory goes to Janie!

Janie: Yeah! You were awesome, Seismitoad!

 _(She goes over to it and hugs it. Pan over to Wallace.)_

Wallace: Exploud, you were amazing, buddy. Come on back & take a rest.

 _(He calls Exploud back to its Pokeball and gives a smile as if to say, "It doesn't matter that I lost. That battle was a ton of fun." Now, we fade in on another short montage, featuring Iris' battle with a trainer utilizing a Frogadier, a Prinplup, and a Dewott. We cross wipe to the gang in a relaxing area, resting up & preparing themselves for their next battles.)_

Ash: Man, that Helen really put up quite a battle.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika-Pika.

Iris: I'll bet she did. You should've seen the attacks this Emma was pulling off. They were amazing.

Axew (concurring): Ax-ew.

 _(Cilan turns over to Serena and Clemont.)_

Cilan: So, Clemont and Serena, what do you think of the tournament so far?

Clemont: Well, all I'll say is that no one is holding anything back.

Serena _(agreeing)_ : Yeah, they sure aren't.

Cilan: That's what I kind of thought.

 _(They look over to Ada and Diana, who are doing some meditating by the windows.)_

Clemont: Hey, what are two meditating for?

Ada: It's to help us get a better focus for our next upcoming battles.

Iris: Oh, that's pretty helpful.

Diana: Indeed, it is. You all should try it sometime.

Ash: All right, then. We will.

 _(Now, he and Clemont go over to Pikachu & Axew.)_

Cilan: Hey, you two. We have something special for you.

Pikachu _(inquisitive)_ : Pika?

Axew _(inquisitive)_ : Axew?

 _(They go into their bags and get out two cans of specially-made Pokemon food. Then, they pour out a handful of it and give some to them. They each take a piece and then eat them up.)_

Clemont: What do you two think?

Pikachu _(approving)_ : Pika

Axew _(approving)_ : Axew.

Cilan: That's great to know.

 _(They eat some more of it. Now, Clemont gets out two more cans and goes over to Janie and Trevor with them. The two are cleaning up their Pokemon.)_

Clemont: Hey, guys. I have some food fir your Pokemon.

Janie: Well, thank you Clemont.

Clemont: You're welcome.

 _(She takes them from Clemont.)_

Clemont: You know you guys are doing a good job getting them cleaned up.

Trevor: Thanks. They really deserve it after battling so hard out there.

Clemont: That's very nice of you.

 _(They both nod their heads and resume sprucing them up. Now, we cross fade to seven minutes later, at the start of Ada's battle on the ice field with another woman named Marion. She has orange hair, red eyes and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, tight jeans and flats. Ada gets out three Pokeballs from her belt pouch.)_

Ada: Here we go!

 _(She tosses them up and Lopunny, a Darmanitan and a shiny Malamar come out of them.)_

Lopunny: Lopunny.

 _(Marion picks three Pokemon from her belt.)_

Marion: I choose you!

 _(She throws them and a Chimecho, a Mothim and a Heatmor emerge from them.)_

Chimecho: Chime.

Mothim: (vocalizes.)

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ada: Lopunny, use Double Kick! Malamar, Psywave! Darmanitan, Fire Fang!

 _(Lopunny jumps up and gives a split kick to Heatmor and Chimecho, dealing varying amounts of damage to them. It then does a second one to them. Now, Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Heatmor, doing damage to it. Darmanitan's mouth & fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Mothim, delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Marion: Mothim, use Bug Buzz! Chimecho, Echoed Voice! Heatmor, Flame Burst!

 _(Mothim's wings glow red and starts flapping them, sending out red sound waves from them at Malamar.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Darmanitan. Now, Heatmor releases a stream of fire from its mouth into the air. The flames then form a ball of fire, which then bursts, sending multiple streaks of fire at Lopunny.)_

Ada: Dodge them!

 _(They all swiftly evade the attacks.)_

Marion: Okay, counter with Body Slam, Signal Beam and Astonish!

 _(Heatmor jumps into the air and lands on Lopunny, dealing some damage. A light blue ball of energy form in between Mothim's antennae. Then, it fires a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Malamar, doing a good amount of damage to it. Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and it frightens Darmanitan with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Water Pulse, Gyro Ball and Foul Play!

 _(Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Heatmor, doing serious damage to it. Next, Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Mothim, hitting it and doing damage. Malamar grabs Chimecho, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a great amount of damage to it.)_

Marion: Now, Heatmor, Power-up Punch! Mothim, Venoshock! Chimecho, Echoed Voice!

 _(Heatmor's claws become surrounded in an orange aura and it throws it at Malamar. Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Darmanitan.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Lopunny.)_

Ada: Quick, dodge them!

 _(The swiftly move out of the way of the attacks.)_

Ada: Now, use Hammer Arm, Superpower and Focus Punch!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Heatmor, delivering a good amount of damage. Next, Malamar's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Chimecho & throws it to the ground, doing some damage. Now, Lopunny concentrates sharply and one of its fists glows light blue and it punches Mothim with it, doing some damage.)_

Jenny: Man, those two are really going at it!

Don George: Yep, they know how to let their Pokémon's strengths shine through!

Marion: Okay, guys, counter with Icy Wind, Venoshock and Power-up Punch!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Lopunny, dealing damage to it. Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Malamar, dealing it damage. Now, Heatmor's claws become surrounded in an orange aura and it throws it at Darmanitan, landing a direct hit and dealing damage. Both sides show signs of exhaustion.)_

Ada: All right, now Malamar, Foul Play on Chimecho! Darmanitan, Fire Fang on Mothim! Lopunny, Water Pulse on Heatmor!

 _(Malamar grabs Chimecho, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a great amount of damage to it. Darmanitan's mouth & fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Mothim, doing a great amount of damage. Now, Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Heatmor, delivering a tremendous amount of damage. Heatmor collapses to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Heatmor's out of the battle! Lopunny's the winner!

Marion: Return, Heatmor!

 _(She calls it back to its Poke ball and gives a look as if to say, "Well done, my friend." Now, she turns back over to the battle.)_

Marion: Chimecho, Icy Wind! Mothim, Signal Beam!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Malamar, landing a direct hit and doing good amount of damage. Now, a light blue ball of energy form in between Mothim's antennae. Then, it fires a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Lopunny, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psybeam and Darmanitan, Gyro Ball!

 _(Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Mothim, doing damage to it. Now, Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Chimecho, hitting it and doing damage.)_

Marion: Counter those with Venoshock and Astonish!

 _(Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Malamar, doing some damage to it. Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and somewhat frightens Malamar with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Lopunny Water Pulse! Malamar, Psywave!

 _(Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Chimecho. Now, Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Mothim.)_

Marion: Dodge and use Bug Buzz and Echoed Voice!

 _(They quickly evade the attacks and Mothim's wings glow red and starts flapping them, sending out red sound waves from them at Malamar, directly hitting it and dealing a serious amount of damage.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Darmanitan, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Focus Punch! Malamar, Foul Play!

 _(Lopunny concentrates sharply and one of its fists glows light blue and it punches Chimecho with it, doing some damage. Malamar grabs Mothim, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a good amount of damage to it and knocking it out.)_

Referee: Mothim cannot continue! Malamar wins!

Marion _(caringly)_ : Great job, Mothim. Return now.

 _(Marion calls Mothim back to its Pokeball.)_

Marion: Chimecho, Echoed Voice again!

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Malamar, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Water Pulse!

 _(Now, Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Chimecho, dealing damage. It starts to breath heavily and struggles to stay afloat.)_

Marion: _(to herself)_ We may be down, but we're not going out like this. _(out loud)_ Chimecho, Icy Wind!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Lopunny, landing a direct hit and doing great damage.)_

Marion: Okay, now use Astonish!

 _(Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and frightens Malamar with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: All right, Darmanitan, end this with Gyro Ball!

 _(Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Chimecho, dealing a good amount of damage. It runs out of breath and descends to the ground, completely out of energy.)_

Referee: Chimecho's out of the battle! Darmanitan wins, and this match goes to Ada!

Marion: You were great, Chimecho. Come on back.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, Ada comes over to her.)_

Ada: You were amazing out there, Marion.

 _(We dissolve over to Diana's battle on the water field, where she's facing off against a girl named Laverne. She has brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing a light purple shirt, shorts and sneakers. Both each get three Pokeballs off from their belts.)_

Both: Go!

 _(They toss them up and a Crobat, a Rhyperior and a Barbaracle come forth on Diana's side.)_

Rhyperior: _(growls.)_

 _(Now, we cut over to Laverne's side & see Butterfree, Beautifly and Vivillion emerge.)_

Butterfree: Free-Free!

Beautifly: Beauti-fly!

Referee: This battle will now begin!

Laverne: Butterfree, start off with Confusion! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Vivillion, use Draining Kiss!

 _(Butterfree's eyes glow light blue and Rhyperior becomes outlined in light blue. Butterfree then lifts it into the air and slams to the ground, dealing damage to it. Next, Beautifly flaps its wings and fires a wind with silver crescents in them at Barbaracle, directly hitting it and doing damage. Now, Vivillion flies over to Crobat and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of some of its energy.)_

Laverne: Nice, now use Aerial Ace, Air Cutter and Acrobatics!

 _(Butterfree flies into the air and does a flip. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks and goes for Crobat. Beautifly flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X'-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Barbaracle. Now, Vivillion's body glow light and it quickly zips through the air at Rhyperior.)_

Diana: Dodge them and use Razor Shell, Fire Fang and Poison Fang!

 _(They swiftly evade the attacks, but Butterfree turns arounds and slams into Crobat, doing damage to it. Now, the claws on both of Barbaracle's hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. Now, it slashes Beautifly with them, dealing damage to it. Next, Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Vivillion, doing a great amount of damage. Then, Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Butterfree, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Now, Rhyperior, Stone Edge! Barbaracle, use Water Pulse! Crobat, you use Air Slash!

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Beautifly, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage. Barbaracle creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands and then fires it at Butterfree. Crobat's wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Vivillion, delivering a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Laverne: Come on, guys! Fight back with Energy Ball, Hyper Beam and Giga Drain!

 _(Vivillion it forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Barbaracle, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. Next, Butterfree releases a massive purple beam from its mouth and fires it at Crobat, dealing damage to it. Beautifly flies around in circles above Rhyperior. Then, its body glows green and leaves behind a turquoise trail of energy that form into a ring. Now, Beautifly's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle hits Rhyperior, draining away a good amount of its energy.)_

Laverne: All right, Vivillion, Draining Kiss! Beautifly, Silver Wind!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Barbaracle and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining some of its energy. Beautifly flaps its wings and fires a wind with silver crescents in them at Rhyperior, directly hitting it and doing damage.)_

Diana: Counter those with Dual Chop & Surf! Crobat, Fly!

 _(Barbaracle's claws glow green and it simultaneously hits Vivillion with them, doing damage to it. Crobat flaps it wings, then it goes up into the air. Rhyperior summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on every Pokemon on the field, except for Crobat. It does a varying amount of damage to each of them. Now, Crobat dives down at Butterfree, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Quinn: Diana's doing a great job out there.

Siara: Yeah. She's really been working on her strategies.

Lex: Let's see if this one will pay off for her.

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang! Barbaracle, Water Pulse! Rhyperior, Stone Edge!

 _(Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Vivillion, doing damage to it. Barbaracle creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands and then fires it at Beautifly, dealing damage to it.)_

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Butterfree, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Laverne: Butterfree, Confusion! Beautifly, Air Cutter! Vivillion, Energy Ball!

 _(Butterfree's eyes glow light blue and Barbaracle becomes outlined in light blue. Butterfree then lifts it into the air and slams to the ground, dealing damage to it. Beautifly flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X'-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Crobat, hitting it doing damage. Next, Vivillion forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Rhyperior, dealing a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Dual Chop,

 _(Beautifly falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Beautifly's unable to continue! Barbaracle wins!

Laverne: Beautifly, return. You've earned it.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Laverne: Okay, Vivillion Draining Kiss! Butterfree, Confusion!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Rhyperior and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of some of its energy.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Fire Fang! Crobat, Fly!

 _(Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Butterfree, doing a serious amount of damage to it. Now, Crobat flaps it wings and it goes up high into the air. Then, it dives down towards Vivillion and slams into it, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Now, Crobat, Air Slash! Barbaracle, Razor Shell!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Butterfree. The claws on both of Barbaracle's hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. Now, it starts slashing them at Vivillion.)_

Laverne: Quick, dodge them and use Hyper Beam! Vivillion, you use Acrobatics!

 _(They fly & narrowly escape the attacks. Now, Butterfree releases a massive purple beam from its mouth and fires it at Barbaracle, dealing some damage to it. Vivillion's body glow light and it quickly zips through the air at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Fire Fang! Crobat, use Poison Fang!

 _(Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Vivillion, delivering a great amount of damage. Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Butterfree, getting at its weak spot & delivering a great amount of damage. Butterfree descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Butterfree's unable to battle! Crobat's the winner!

 _(Laverne calls Butterfree back to its Pokeball.)_

Laverne: Great job out there, Butterfree. Take a nice rest. (She turns back over to the battle.) Okay, Vivillion, use Energy Ball!

 _(Vivillion forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Barbaracle, landing a direct hit and doing a tremendous amount of damage to it.)_

Laverne: All right, now Draining Kiss!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Crobat and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of the last of its energy. Now, Crobat descends onto the ground, completely exhausted.)_

Referee: Crobat's out of the battle! Vivillion wins!

Laverne _(prideful)_ : Oh, yeah!

 _(Diana calls Crobat back to its Pokeball.)_

Diana: Crobat, Air Slash! Rhyperior, use Stealth Rock!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue glowing disc-like energy blades from them at Vivillion.)_

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and they rush towards Vivillion.)_

Laverne: Dodge them quick and use Energy Ball!

 _(It flies up above the rocks. Now, it forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Rhyperior, dealing a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, time to end this. Barbaracle, Dual Chop!

 _(Barbaracle's claws glow green and it simultaneously hits Vivillion with them, hitting it at its weak spot and doing a great amount of damage. Vivillion falls to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Vivillion's unable to continue! The winner of this battle is Diana!

Diana: Way to go, guys! You were amazing!

Laverne: You did great, Vivillion. Come on back and take a good rest.

 _(She calls Vivillion back to its Pokeball. Now, she goes over to Diana.)_

Laverne:

Diana: Well, thank you, Laverne.

 _(Now, we cross-fade over to Ash's battle on the grass field, where he's going up against a guy named Egon. He has brown hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a blue shirt with a Pokeball symbol on it, blue jean shorts and sneakers.)_

Ash: Okay, ready to do this Pikachu?

 _(He confidently nods his head.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He hops off his shoulder and gets in his battling stance. Now, Ash takes two Pokeballs off his belt and makes then bigger.)_

Ash: Let's go!

 _(He tosses them into the air and Hawlucha and Pignite emerge from them.)_

Pignite: Pignite!

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

 _(Egon takes three Pokeballs off his belt.)_

Egon: Come on out!

 _(He tosses them up and a Blissey, a Mismagius, and a Furfrou emerge from them.)_

Mismagius: Mis.

Blissey: Blissey.

Furfrou: _(barks.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pignite, Flame Charge! Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!

 _(Pikachu starts running really fast at Furfrou and a white outline surrounds his body. Then, Pignite gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Mismagius. Now, Hawlucha's claws & wings glow white and strikes Blissey with it. Every attack lands a hit and deals a certain amount of damage to the opponents.)_

Egon: Now, counter with Shadow Ball, Blissey! Mismagius, use Charge Beam! Furfrou, you use Hyper Voice!

Furfrou: _(barks loudly.)_

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pignite.)_

Mismagius: Mis.

 _(Mismagius opens its mouth, an orb of yellow electricity forms in front of it and fires a massive beam of electricity at Hawlucha. Blissey puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Pikachu. The attacks hit their marks, doing damage to each Pokemon.)_

Egon: Now use Egg Bomb, Sucker Punch and Psybeam!

 _(Furfrou slams into Pikachu, doing some damage to him.)_

Blissey: Blll-iss!

 _(It throws the egg in its pouch at Hawlucha, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to Blissey. Mismagius fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside from its mouth at Pignite, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Okay, use Iron Tail, Flamethrower and High Jump Kick!

Pikachu: Pika! Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Blissey, hitting it and dealing damage. Now, Pignite opens its mouth and fires a red-orange stream of fire at Mismagius, landing a hit and doing damage. Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Furfrou, landing a hit and doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, do Brick Break, Thunderbolt and Flying Press!

 _(Hawlucha flies above Furfrou. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it. Now, Pignite's hands glow light blue and throws them at Blissey.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius.)_

Egon: Quick, dodge them!

 _(They swiftly evade the attacks before they hit.)_

Egon: Now, use Ice Beam, Mystical Fire and Dig!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, dealing damage to it. Now, Mismagius forms a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. Now, it fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Pikachu, hitting him and delivering some damage to him. Furfrou uses its front paws and digs into the ground.)_

Ash: Stay alert, guys.

 _(They nod their heads and then scan the field & listen carefully. Then, Furfrou pops up in front of Pignite and attacks him, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Those were some good moves there.

Egon: Why, thank you. But don't think we're through yet.

Ash: Oh, I know that. Now, Pignite, Brick Break! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, then Iron Tail! Hawlucha, Flying Press!

 _(Pignite's hands glow light blue and throws them at Blissey, doing damage to it. Now, Hawlucha flies above Blissey. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, dealing even more damage.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius, doing some damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Furfrou, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Egon: All right, you asked for it! Blissey, use Ice Beam! Mismagius, Psybeam! Furfrou, Hyper Voice!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Pikachu, landing a hit and doing damage to him. Mismagius fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside from its mouth at Hawlucha, doing great damage to him. Now, Furfrou it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pignite, dealing a considerable amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Pikachu, ThunderBolt again! Pignite, use Flame Charge! Hawlucha, use Flying Press, then Karate Chop!

Hawlucha: Hawl!

 _(It flies above Furfrou. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, doing serious damage to it. Now, its claws & wings glow white and strikes Blissey with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius. Pignite gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Mismagius, dealing even more damage and knocking it out. It falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle.

Egon: Return, Mismagius.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Egon: You did well there. Take a good rest.

 _(Now, we cut over to Ash.)_

Ash: Nice job, guys!

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Pignite: Pig-nite!

 _(Pignite flexes his muscles. Suddenly, he starts to glow white.)_

Ash: _(gasps in surprise.)_ Could this be?

Pikachu _(stunned)_ : Pika.

 _(He grows larger & taller. Now, the glow fades, and he's now… an Emboar.)_

Emboar _(prideful)_ : Emboar!

Don George: Oh, now things are about to get good!

Jenny _(agreeing & enthusiastically)_: You said it!

Ash _(exuberantly)_ : All right, you finally evolved!

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu!

 _(Emboar nods its head.)_

Emboar: Em-boar!

Ash: Now, let's see what new moves you learned.

 _(He goes into his pocket, gets out his Pokedex and scans Emboar.)_

Ash: Ahh, those are pretty good.

 _(He puts the Pokedex back in his pocket.)_

Egon: Okay, Furfrou, use Sucker Punch, then Hyper Voice! Blissey, you use Egg Bomb!

 _(Furfrou slams into Hawlucha, doing some damage to him. Now, it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pikachu, doing a good amount of damage to him. Blissey throws the egg in its pouch at Emboar, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to itself.)_

Ash: Okay, Pikachu Iron Tail! Emboar, Heat Wave! Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!

Pikachu: Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Furfrou, doing some damage to it. Emboar opens its mouth and a white flame forms inside it. Now, it fires a round orange flame at Blissey, landing a direct hit and dealing serious damage. Now, Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Blissey, hitting it and doing more damage to it. Both start to get scuffed up.)_

Egon: Don't think we're down just yet! Blissey, use Ice Beam, then Shadow Ball! Furfrou, Dig!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, doing damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Emboar, doing damage to him. Now, Furfrou uses its front paws and digs into the ground. Then, it pops up in front of Pikachu and attacks him, doing some damage to him.)_

Ellie: Now, use Ice Beam again and Sucker Punch, then Hyper Voice!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Pikachu. Furfrou slams into Emboar, doing some damage to him. Now, it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Hawlucha.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(The three quickly evade the attacks, but Blissey redirects the Ice Beam and it hits Hawlucha, doing damage to it.)_

Egon: Nice Job!

Blissey: Blissey!

Ash: Can you guys keep going?

 _(The three turn over to him and nod their heads.)_

Ash: All right, then! Now, Pikachu, Iron Tail! Hawlucha, High Jump Kick! Emboar, use Scald!

Pikachu: Pika! Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Blissey, doing some damage to it. Emboar releases a stream of scaling hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Blissey, dealing more damage and burning it in the process. Now, Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Furfrou, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Furfrou struggles to remain on its feet and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Furfrou's out of the battle.

Egon: You did great today, Furfrou. Come on back.

 _(He calls Furfrou back to its PokeBall.)_

Egon: Okay, Blissey, use Shadow Ball, then go into Egg Bomb and finish up with Ice Beam!

Blissey: Bliss!

 _(It puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Emboar, dealing damage to it. Now, it throws the egg in its pouch at Pikachu, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to itself. Lastly, it opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, hitting its vulnerable spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ash: Okay, time to end this! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Emboar, Heat Wave! Hawlucha, Flying Press!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Blissey. Now, Emboar opens its mouth and a white flame forms inside it. Now, it fires a round orange flame at Blissey. The two attacks combine into one attack and hits Blissey, dealing a collateral amount of damage to it.)_

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

 _(It flies above Blissey. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, doing serious damage to it. Blissey collapses to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Blissey's unable to battle! The victory of this match goes to Ash Ketchum!

 _(He pumps his fist into the air.)_

Ash (excited): Yeah!

Pikachu (excited): Pi-Pikachu!

Emboar (excited): Emboar!

Hawlucha (excited): Haw-lucha!

 _(Egon calls Blissey back to its Pokeball.)_

Egon: Blissey, you were wonderful today. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He puts the ball back on his belt and walks over to Ash.)_

Egon _(truthfully)_ : Ash, thanks for a great battle. You were really tough.

Ash: Well, thanks Egon. You too.

 _(They shake each other's hands in admiration. Now, a brief montage goes on, where we see the rest of the battles, from Serena facing off against a Fairy-type trainer, Cilan battling a trainer specializing with ground-type Pokemon to Ash facing off with a steel-type Pokemon trainer. Montage ends with a fade into hours later at a multi-story Pokemon Center, where the gang, except Cilan, is at an eating area, sitting at a large dining table, lined with utensils, napkins and plates.)_

Iris: What sort of dish could Cilan be making?

Clemont: Who knows? All he said was that it'll be a surprise.

 _(Trevor turns over to Diana.)_

Trevor: So, how do you guys do your training?

Diana: It's quite easy: we've built a special training course with adjustable difficulty settings to help them intensify their full potential.

Ada: That's right, and I teach them some martial arts so they can hone in their attacks more.

Trevor: Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Janie: All right, here's another question: how long have you guys been working together?

Lex: Oh, from about as far back as when we opened up our studio.

Siara: Yeah, and as we said earlier, we've done plenty there. Say, how would like to see some of those projects?

Janie: Sure, sounds great.

Siara: All right, then.

 _(She gets the Pokepilot out of her pocket, turns it on and starts going through a pictures section, showing the many achievements they've done, from Lex building a movable, life-size statue of Zekrom, to Ada designing the training course, to Siara creating the first attack amplification gadget and a few clips of some of the shorts Quinn & Diana made.)_

Trevor _(impressed)_ : Whoa! Those are incredible!

Siara: Thanks.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Diana: Now, you tell us. Where and when did you two first meet?

Janie: Oh, was that a day we won't forget. Well, it started like this…

 _(Flashback to a few months ago, where we see Janie arriving at the Frost Cavern, about ready to enter inside.)_

Janie _(enthusiastically)_ : Ooh, this is going to be great.

 _(She ventures inside. The interior is lined with reflective dark blue ice on the walls and icy stalactites & stalagmites that gleam a little bit.)_

Janie _(amazed)_ : This is really beautiful.

 _(She trudges further in. As she comes to a corner, she spots a Piloswine searching for food.)_

Janie _(quietly)_ : Ah-ha. Now's my chance.

 _(The Piloswine notices her and gets into a battling stance. Janie gets one Pokeball out of her bag.)_

Janie: I choose you, Kirlia!

 _(She throws it and Kirlia comes out of it.)_

Kirlia: Kirlia!

Janie: Kirlia, Magical Leaf!

 _(He raises his hands above his head, then brings them forward and fires multiple glowing light green leaves from his hands at Piloswine, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage. Now, a glowing ball of brown energy forms in between Piloswine's tusks and fires multiple balls of brown mud at Kirlia, doing damage to him.)_

Janie: Magical Leaf again!

 _(He fires more glowing light green at Piloswine, doing more damage to it. Piloswine opens its mouth, the inside glows light blue and it releases a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Kirlia, doing more damage to him.)_

Janie: Now, use Dazzling Gleam!

 _(He spins around and releases a bright light from his body and hits Piloswine, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Now, Janie takes an empty Pokeball.)_

Janie: All right, Pokeball, go!

 _(She throws it and Piloswine goes inside it. It rocks back & forth and a red light blinks, while Janie patiently waits. The ball stops shaking and the red light fades. She picks it up and raises it into the air.)_

Kirlia: Yeah! We got Piloswine!

Kirlia: Kirlia!

Janie _(happily)_ : You were great, Kirlia. Return.

 _(She calls him back to his Pokeball and starts to go deeper into the cave. Now, a montage goes on where Janie continue to explore more of the cave and seeing the various Pokemon inhabiting it. She skates across a floor of ice to the other side of one area, while also beating a wild Jynx with her Palpitoad. Now, she comes to a new floor of the cavern and sees a unique-looking stalactite and stalagmite formations, and also successfully capturing a Cryogonal in the process. Montage ends with her at another location, having beaten a Beartic with Nidorino.)_

Janie: All right! Way to go, Nidorino!

Nidorino: Nido!

 _(She calls it back to his Pokeball and resumes on through the area. Suddenly, Trevor comes around a corner really fast. They both bump into each other and fall to the ground.)_

Janie: Ow! Hey, watch where you're going there!

Trevor: Sorry about that.

Janie: That's all right. Why were you going so fast?

Trevor: I was just following this Bergmite around, trying to catch up to it.

Janie _(comprehending)_ : Ah-ha. To where, exactly?

Trevor: I don't know. There could be something big that's going to happen.

Janie: Oh, okay. Mind if I help you out?

Trevor: Sure, no problem. My name's Trevor, by the way.

Janie: Glad to meet you. I'm Janie.

 _(They shake each other's hands. Now, they both start scoping the area for the Bergmite. Just then, it comes around a corner and goes into another part of the cave.)_

Trevor: There it goes.

 _(They follow it through to another area. Moments later, they come to a large cavern, where they a large stone with layers of ice covering it, gleaming in the light.)_

Trevor _(amazed)_ : Whoa, would you look at that?  
Janie _(agreeing)_ : Yeah.

 _(Just then, a large group of Bergmites, including the one they were following, gather around the stone in a circle.)_

Janie _(whispering)_ : What do you think they're going to do?

Trevor _(whispering)_ : Let's just watch and see.

 _(The Bergmite rear up and light blue balls of energy form at their mouths and they fire light blue beams of energy at the rock, creating new layers of ice on the rock, making it bigger. Now, light peeks through the roof and hits the rock, causing it to shimmer brightly.)_

Both _(in awestruck)_ : Wow!

 _(They continue to watch as the Bergmite continuously add more layers and it shimmers more. Cross dissolve back to the present day.)_

Ash: That sounded really awesome to see.

Trevor: Mmm-hmm, it certainly was.

Serena: One other thing: where are you going to after the tournament?

Janie: We're going to explore around the Delcolore Islands.

Diana: That's cool. You should stop by our place when you can.

Trevor: All right, we will.

 _(Just then, Cilan comes into the room, carrying three silver platters with covers on them.)_

Cilan: All right, you guys ready?

 _(They all nod their heads.)_

Cilan: Okay.

 _(He places them on the table, removes the covers and reveals… two large stuffed-crust pizzas, one being plain cheese and the other pepperoni, and snickerdoodle blondies.)_

Iris: Wow! These look really good.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Ash: Yeah. I didn't know you like to make pizza.

Cilan: Mmm-hmm. My brothers and I always like to make some on occasion.

Ada: Guys, before we eat, I'd like to propose a toast to successfully making it through the first round.

 _(They all clink their glasses, then they each get a slice of each one and they start eating.)_

All _(contented)_ : Ahh.

Lex: These are delicious, Cilan.

Serena _(concurring)_ : Yeah.

Cilan: Thank you.

Lex: You mind if I ask how you gave the crust this golden color?

Cilan: That's easy: I used milk instead of water.

Lex: Ahh, very clever.

 _(We pan over to see Ash pondering about something for a moment. Then, he gets an idea.)_

Ash: Ah-ha. Hey guys, I just had an idea. What do you say we do some training bright and early tomorrow morning?

 _(The others think about it for a moment and then nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ash: Okay, then.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They resume eating their dinner. Now, we cross-dissolve out to the exterior of the center and the words "To be continued next Wednesday" appear on the screen and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
